Tenth Division(Jak)
The Tenth Division (十番隊, jūbantai; "Squad 10" in the English Dub) is one of the Gotei 13, headed by Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya. After his death, Rangiku Matsumoto took over as the Captain. Organization The tenth Division follows the traditional organization of a Gotei 13 Division. Special Duties No special duties have been noted for the 10th Division. Barracks Like all the other barracks, the 10th Division Barracks house the offices and living quarters of the Shinigami of the Division. Rangiku and Hitsugaya share an office. Rangiku has a habit of sleeping on the sofa in the office and accusing Hitsugaya of being in her room when she wakes up.[1] She is also known to hide alcohol in Hitsugaya's desk.[2] Notable Members Current Members Former Members Recruitment Captain Hitsugaya's leadership is meticulous and he pays close attention to his soldiers, as a result everyone works very hard. The sole exception to this is Lieutenant Matsumoto, who cleverly pushes all her work onto her captain. The soldiers of the Tenth Division find the captain and the lieutenant very approachable and as such the division is kept in excellent condition.[8] Recruitment Fair Brochure The following question and answer, plus illustration, was printed in the special issue of the Seireitei Communication that came out straight after the Ryoka Invasion of Soul Society.[9] Tōshirō Hitsugaya 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? Guys who will do their jobs. 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? It's fine, I guess. 3. What do you require of new recruits? Nothing really. 4. Some words for the Shinigami recruits. If you're interested, you can come anytime. Rangiku Matsumoto 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? Kids who'll drink with me and keep me company. 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? I think it's a good division. 3. What do you require of new recruits? Mmm, nothing really, I think. 4. Some words for the Shinigami recruits. The only division where you can spend all day looking at Captain Hitsugaya, who's very well-liked among both men and women, is the 10th division! We'll be waiting~~ ♥ Frank talk!! with the 13th Division captain, Jūshirō Ukitake The 10th division is made up of the reliable Captain Hitsugaya and balanced by the gentle Lieutenant Matsumoto, so I think it's a very good division. I recommend this division to those of you who want to keep refining your abilities. Hah, Captain Hitsugaya is the kind of guy who just keeps soldiering on no matter what you throw at him. And hey, look, his name kind of looks like mine. Whenever I see him I keep subconsciously wanting to give him candy. It's really a good division. Shinigami Woman's Association Aptitude Test According to the Shinigami Women's Association aptitude test, this division is best for those who treasure their childhood friends as Captain Hitsugaya approves highly of those who sign their friends and acquaintances from one's childhood up for the division. The Association goes on to state that the tenth division is for the kind and thoughtful Shinigami.[10] Category:Organizations Category:Gotei 13 Category:Shinigami Category:Under Construction Category:Divisions Category:10th Division